


These Are the Days

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Slut Shaming, Social Justice, Speech Disorders, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek's life through their daughter Amelia's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshman Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of nowhere- and Amelia spits some straight truth in her health class. Also if you like this, COMMENT/KUDOS cause I'm thinking maybe do one for each year of Amelia's life?? idk but I hope you like!  
> (also Zania is an Indian American Muslim and Tamra is African American because Amelia is cool like that and we need more characters of color.)  
> xx  
> T

When Amelia wakes up, it's to her dad knocking on the door,   
"Mellie, wake up sweetie. Its time for school."  
She rolls over, groaning,   
"You're kidding me."  
"Not really sweetie, papa's making pancakes for your first day!"   
"Dad, that's embarrassing."  
"They're chocolate chip."   
Amelia sighs, sitting up,  
"Fine. Get out so I can get ready." 

It takes Amelia about an hour to get ready, it is her first day of her freshman year, she has to look amazing. She curls her long brown hair, puts light eyeshadow and mascara on her hazel eyes and dresses in the outfit her aunt Laura had taken her to pick out at the mall. 

She walks downstairs to eat, when her father stops her at the entry way,  
"Absolutely not."   
"Why?"   
"Have you looked in a mirror? That's not appropriate for a fourteen year old."  
"I'm almost fifteen!"   
"Stiles come here!" Her dad crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you see this?"   
"What's wrong?"   
"She's wearing half a shirt!"  
"It's called a crop top Der, and her skirt is high enough, it's like a strip of skin." 

"That's all those little grubby boys need! A strip of skin."   
"I know you're not policing a girl's clothes because of what a boy might think." Stiles says raising an eyebrow.  
"No, not at all. I just, she's my baby."   
Stiles wraps his arm abound Derek,  
"I know, but that's what she wants to wear. Laura helped her pick it out."  
"I know. She's never going with Laura again."   
Stiles laughs and turns to head to the kitchen when they hear a crash from upstairs.   
"I guess Ash is up. I'll grab him." 

Stiles heads into the kitchen and pours all of them a glass of orange juice, and gets Amelia a plate of pancakes and strawberries.   
"Here Mellie."  
"Dad, do you have to call me Mellie? I'm fourteen years old, that's a little kids name!"  
"Yeah, and you're a little kid to me! I'll call you what I please! Be glad I don't call you buggy anymore."   
"Yeah I'm glad papa put an end to that."   
"I'm sure. Now eat breakfast so we can drop you off." 

It's sort of chaotic the next forty minutes. They all eat, and try to clean up as best they can, so they can bring Amelia to school. She's not exactly happy that they're driving her, but she doesn't have a choice, especially when Derek packs her lunch.   
"So what are you most excited about?"   
"Nothing. School annoys me."  
"Don't say that, you know that a lot of people would kill to be in your shoes."   
"I know daddy. But gosh. Math is hard."   
"I know baby, but you know your auntie Alli is a math professor and will help you as much as you need."   
"I know but I don't want always be asking for help." 

"Don't worry, it's okay to ask for help. It's better to ask for help than to fail because you're too scared to try."  
"Okay daddy."  
"Now give me and your papa a kiss and get on your way."

Finding her locker is the worst part. The numbers are weird and when she finds it, she's worried she'll be late. She presses her forehead against her cool locker and tries to fight tears, she's exhausted and lost and she just wants her dads. She pulls out her phone and finds she has a text,  
From: Daddy-o  
To: Your Number   
You're going to kill it sweetie. Just remember you're a badass Hale and you're better than everyone else there and then be better than everyone there. xo

She laughs and smiles, and while she's replying, her phone buzzes with another notification.  
From: Papa  
To: Your Number   
Have a great day and remember to be nice and make lots of friends! I'll make your favorite for dinner! xo love papa and daddy and ash

Her day goes smoothly from there, there's homeroom, English, Math, Social studies, Spanish and health. By the end of the day, she's made a couple friends and figured out how to plan her week in her agenda, it's looking good.

High school has been going good for about a month, when she's sitting in health class and all hell breaks loose. They're learning about sex of course, in a totally CIS Heterosexual way, when she raises her hand.  
"Mr. Fisher?"  
"Yes, Amelia?"   
"What about same sex couples?"   
"What do you mean?"  
"What about same sex couples having sex?"  
"I-"   
"I mean are you going to talk about safe sex for them, and the risks of Aids, and hepatitis from oral sex? Or dental dams? Or proper lubricant to prevent tearing?"  
"Amelia, stop talking right now! This is entirely inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? Are you kidding me? It's 2015 and you won't teach about same sex marriage? What about transgender or gender queer people? Don't they deserve information? I'm tired of hearing penis goes into vagina, don't get pregnant. That's not fair to those who won't be having heterosexual CIS sexual intercourse."  
"Stop talking right now or you're going to the office!" Mr. Fisher yells.   
"Send me to the office! 3.4% of people are gay, lesbian, transgender or bisexual and they deserve to hear about-"   
"Get out of my classroom now!"   
"Gladly!"

Amelia can hear her parents before she sees them.   
"Who the fuck is in charge here?!"   
"Stiles calm down."   
"I'm not calming down. I need some fucking answers!"   
"Sir, please stop swearing, the principal can see you shortly."  
"She can see me right the fuck now! I hear there's talk of my daughter being suspended?"   
"Well she did expose several children to inappropriate sexual stories."   
"She told me she asked why LGBTQ children were not receiving safe sex information."  
"Well-"  
"It's not like she's reading them 50 Shades of Grey, this is bullshit!"  
"Stiles, relax."   
"I can't relax Derek, this is ridiculous!" 

She ends up getting suspended for three days, due to exposing the other kids to "explicit sexual nature". It is also probably due to the fact that Stiles wouldn't stop calling the principal a "fucking bigoted homophobe. After expressing several times that she was nowhere close to in trouble, they took her to Olive Garden as a fun dinner. After stuffing herself with breadsticks and cheesecake she felt much better. 

It's been a few weeks since her suspension, when Stiles asks her if she wants to have a slumber party.   
"I just think it would be really fun, and we could even have Laur come over if you want so there's a girl here."   
"Dad, I don't even know if anyone would want to come."   
"Oh hush, I know you're the resident badass of Beacon Hills High so you can drop the act. I mean I guess of papa and I are too embarrassing-"  
"No you're not at all! I'll find some girls to come." 

Friday rolls around and Stiles has spent $100 on food and movies for the party. Derek and Ashton are staying at Scott and Allison's, and unfortunately Laura hadn't been able to stay over.   
Stiles had talked to all the girls parents and made sure Amelia still wanted to do it, and then tried his hardest to make it the best.   
Amelia helped him make a huge Pallete in the living room, complete with lots of pillows and blankets. He had ordered pizzas and bought chips and pop and twisters and chocolate and he was ready to go.

Amelia had picked out several movies, and was sitting at the counter island, when the door rang.   
First it was her friend Julia from math. They went to the living room and talked and giggled about Jordan Harris, the cute sophomore who was repeating algebra for the second time.   
"Amelia!" Her dad calls when the doorbell rings.  
"Oh my, Zania! You didn't need to bring anything!"   
"Like my mom let's me leave the house without bringing food!"   
"Dad, this is Zania!"   
"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Stiles."   
"Nice to meet you sir. My mom wanted me to bring this, I tried to tell her you were Americans but she didn't care. This is Gulab jaamun which is basically a dessert. You don't have to eat it-"   
"Nonsense! Of course we're going to eat it! Thank you so much that was so thoughtful."   
She beams at Stiles and then the girls run to the living room.

A few minutes later, once Stiles has the pizza on the plates, Amelia's friend Tamra gets there. She's a sweet girl who smiles wide when Stiles compliments her braids and leads her to the living room. 

The slumber party is loud and fun and everything he expects it to be. They dance on the couches, blasting All Time Low and One Direction until he convinces them to watch a movie and eat popcorn and candy. He turns on No Good Deeds for them, and when it's over, he announces he's going to bed and turns off all the lights. 

Once he's upstairs, the whispered begin, all three girls whispering about crushes and most hated teachers.   
"Hey Amelia?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Thanks for inviting me."  
"No problem Zania! We have fun together."   
"It's just really hard and I don't have a lot of friends because no one wants to be friends with the Muslim girl."   
"I don't care what you are, except that you're a good person."   
Zania smiles,  
"I know. Hey Amelia?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Your dad is pretty awesome."   
"Yeah, he really is."


	2. Sophmore Year- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Amelia's sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall so I have a ton of ideas for this fic and I love it!!! I know I said I would post one chapter per year of her life, but this got hella long. Like it's almost 4k and nowhere near done so I'm going to post this and I hope you enjoy it! All warnings will be at the end and will contain spoilers. Please comment or kudos if you like this!!!! again, people ask for sequels to fics I haven't written in months and I pull this out of my ass. Again.  
> xx  
> T  
> ps. if I need to tag anything else- please tell me!!

The summer between freshman and sophomore year flies by. Ashton is getting ready for preschool, Amelia has driving lessons, and Papa is finishing his novel. Before she knows it, her and Laura are shopping for back to school clothes.  
"So how's my favorite niece doing?"  
"Only niece."  
"Same thing."  
"I'm doing okay. Nervous about school."  
"Why?"  
"Because these advice columns keep saying sophomore year is the year for heartbreak and drama and I'm not ready for this."  
"Sweetie, you can't keep waiting for the bad to happen, that just keeps you from having the fun times."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"I'm always right."  
"Now how about a Starbucks before we hit the nail salon?"  
"Sounds good."

Papa doesn't complain about her outfit this year, but he about falls over when he sees her belly button ring.  
"Who- who who?"  
"Laura of course."  
"I'm gonna kill her!"

 

"Damn you look hot." Tamra says, when she walks to their meeting place near her locker. She hands both Tamra and Zania their coffees before putting her books in her locker.  
"Thanks girl, yall look cute."  
"Seen anything interesting?"  
"Well I've seen a few cute new guys. I'm feeling it so damn much. I need a boyfriend."  
"Me too." Amelia agrees.  
"Your dads would kill you. No one can touch their baby girl."  
"I know but geez. Just like someone to chill with."  
"Netflix and chill or just chill?" Tamra asks.  
"Just chill. I'm too young for sex."  
"You're really not, you're going to be sixteen soon."  
"In like five months."  
"Still old enough."  
"Says you! The crazy that lost it at thirteen. How do you have sex at thirteen?"  
"When your dumbass parents let you have sleepovers with the neighbor boy in your treehouse you take the opportunity!"  
Tamra explains. "That's just asking for splinters."  
Tamra pushes her,  
"Shut the hell up and get to class goody two shoes."

Julia rides the bus home with Amelia, they're supposed to be doing a project for biology but they'll probably end up gossiping and watching episodes of Bad Girls Club. Papa is home when they get there and Ashton is sitting on the counter.  
"Mellie!" Ashton says smiling. Even though he's in preschool now, he has speech problems and still can't say Amelia.  
"Hi Amelia, Julia."  
"Hi Papa."  
"Hello Mr. Hale."  
Julia says. "What are you girls going to do?"  
"We have a bio project that's due on Friday."  
"Sounds fun."  
Derek answersZ Both girls groan,  
"Well you know that's your dad's specialty so you had better ask him when he gets home."  
"Papa, why aren't you good at science? Aren't you a doctor?"  
"I'm a doctor of English honey. I'm not good at practical stuff, I'm good at making stuff up."  
Amelia rolls her eyes,  
"Okay we're going to my room."  
"Want me to make you some snacks?"  
"Sure."

Amelia answers already heading towards the stairs.

They head up to her room and spread their stuff out on her double bed to at least create the illusion that they're studying. Amelia turns on her phone for some music in the background.  
"You're a virgin right?"  
Amelia asks. Julia raises her eyebrows,"What?"  
"Like you've never had sex right?"  
"Um, no. I actually had a boyfriend at my summer camp last year and we had sex the night before we left."  
Amelia groans,  
"What?" Julia asks.  
"It's just- Tamra wasn't meaning to make me feel bad, but she did. All of you have had sex and I haven't."  
"Zania hasn't."  
"Yeah but that's because of religion. Mine isn't because of religion it's just because, I don't know. I want it to mean something you know."  
"It's up to you. Don't like Tamra make your choices for you. I mean it's fun but it's also awkward and it hurts so, I dunno."  
Julia reassures her. Amelia nods,  
"Okay."

"So any prospective crushes?" Julia asks, picking up a pizza roll off the plate.  
"I mean Drew is super hot. And so is Jack Summers. So is Connor Field."  
"Damn girl, you like everyone."  
"No! I'm just saying."  
"You know who else is hot?"  
"Who?"  
"Mark James."  
"Oh my god yes! Literally. And his ass in those baseball pants."  
"What about you?"  
"I think Mark is delicious of course. And, um, Sophie Emerson is really pretty."  
Julia mumbles, looking down. Amelia looks up,  
"You're bi?"  
Julia swallows hard,  
"Um, I think." And then she bursts into tears.

Amelia pushes over to her and hugs her,  
"Sweetie why are you crying?"  
"Because I'm scared! What if no one wants to be my friend? Or no one likes me? Or my family hates me? And your dads are so cool and accepting and I don't know if my parents are!"  
"I'm sure your parents will love you no matter what. You're there daughter. You are amazing and sweet and smart and beautiful and so loyal and funny and brave and if someone doesn't want to be in your life because of something you can't change, then they're the problem. Not you. You're never the problem." Amelia says fiercely.

Julia is still crying and Amelia is still rubbing her back and comforting her when there's two knocks on the door and then it swings open,  
"Hey girls, I just came to ask-"  
Stiles stops in the doorway,  
"Um, should I come back?"  
Amelia looks at Julia and she shakes her head,  
"No Dad, you can stay. I just have a question."

Stiles shuts the door and steps closer,  
"Anything."  
"What would you say to someone who thinks they might be gay or bisexual and is scared of what other people think?"  
Stiles nods once and then sits on the edge of the bed,  
"I would say, fuck other people. Every single one of them. You can't live your life making other people happy or you'll never be happy. Literally who cares what other people think, because they have to go to bed knowing that they were horrible to someone because of something they couldn't change and that is perfectly normal. It's not like you're mean or a killer or anything, you're just gay. And if they can't accept that, that's on them. And you get to go home to your significant other and kiss them and go to sleep feeling happy and free and get up and look at someone you love and start your day together. And they have to get up and decide to be a hateful person, and how fucking sad is that? Don't ever change for anyone. Ever."

Julia nods and so does Amelia, giving her dad a small smile. He kisses Amelia's forehead and rubs Julia's shoulder,  
"Are you going to stay for dinner Julia?"  
"Sure Mr. Hale."  
"You're not even going to ask what's for dinner?"  
Julia laughs,  
"It'll be better than what my mom's making."  
"Hey! Your mother and I are both cooking challenged. Lucky for you Derek is cooking."  
"Okay."  
Julia says laughing. "You girls have twenty minutes."

Derek had cooked lemon herb chicken with roasted green beans and buttered noodles.  
"This is amazing." Julia says, cutting her chicken. Derek sat at the end of one table, Amelia next to him on the side, Julia next to her at the end of the table and Stiles next to Ashton.  
"So Julia we always go around and talk about our day, one good thing, one bad thing and then one thing that we were grateful for today." Derek says.  
"Who wants to go first?" Stiles asks.  
"I will." Says Amelia. "My day was pretty good, a normal high school day but still pretty nice. One good thing was that Papa put my favorite chicken salad in my lunch. The bad thing about today was that something is upsetting my friend which means that I'm upset." She smiles at Julia. "I am thankful for my wonderful knowledgeable parents."

Stiles beams at her,  
"Okay, my day was alright, students are driving me a little crazy, but first semester fresh people are always a little crazy. A good thing about today was that my lovely husband and my adorable son came to visit me at my job. A bad thing about today was that I spilled my coffee on myself after my second class so I had to teach sitting down the rest of the day. I am thankful for my wonderful family."  
"Can I go?" Julia asks.  
"Of course." Derek says.  
"Okay today was kind of a hard day, but a good thing was that I realized I have amazing friends. A bad thing was that I cried a lot and my face is going to be all puffy tomorrow, and I'm thankful for my wonderful second family, the Hales."

"Alright Ash what did you and papa do today?" Stiles asks.  
"Visit daddy!"  
"Did that make you happy?"  
Ashton nods.  
"Alright, Der."  
Derek looks directly at Stiles,  
"Today was a hard day but a good thing was I visited my husband at work. I am thankful for my wonderful family." He says in a monotone voice, taking a sip of his red wine.  
"A bad thing Der?"  
Derek stares at Stiles over the rim of his wine glass,  
"I'd really rather not get into that right now Husband."

Amelia's eyes flick between her parents and Stiles swallows hard, scooping up a bite of food.  
It's silent until Ashton breaks the silence.  
"Ice cweam ice cweam!"  
"It's cream buddy. Cream." Derek says it slowly. "Can you say cream?"  
"Cweam!" Ashton cries again and Derek sighs, taking a drink of his wine until his glass is empty.  
"Come on Julia, I'll take you home."  
"Maybe you shouldn't Der, you've been drinking."  
"I had a glass of wine at dinner, I hardly think that qualifies as drinking."  
"I would just feel better if-"  
"I didn't ask what would make you feel better!" He says harshly.  
Amelia glares at him, embarrassed, how dare they argue in front of her friend?  
"Sorry." Derek says slowly. "Sorry. Julia, Stiles will drive you home."  
"Um, okay."  
"Do you want dessert sweetie?" Stiles asks.  
"No sir. I'll just go get my backpack." She practically runs to Amelia's room and grabs her backpack, meeting Mr. Hale in his car.

Amelia sits at the table, pushing her food around her plate as papa goes to the kitchen, when he comes back he's refilled his wine glass and Amelia sighs.  
"Mellie, if you're done you can dump the plates. I'll do the dishes if you give Ashton a bath."  
She does hate doing the dishes.  
"Sure." She dumps the plates and wipes Ashton's face as her dad sips his wine and finishes eating.  
"Let's go take a bath Ash!"  
"Yes!" He claps his hands and Amelia picks him up because it's easier. She starts the warm water and adds plenty of bubbles, throwing in some bath toys. Ashton can undress himself and she helps him scramble into the tub. He loves bath time and she lets him play for a bit.

"Okay let's scrub up and wash your hair so you can go night night."  
She washes his hair first, careful not to get it in his eyes otherwise he'll cry.  
She soaps up his rag and starts tickling his neck and underarms,  
"Sing sing!" Ashton cries.  
"Scrub a dub dub, Ashton Rafael is in the tub!"  
"'gain 'gain!" He cries.

Twenty minutes later, Ashton is dried off and falling asleep in her arms.  
"You ready for bed?"  
"Yes." He says softly.  
She sets him in his bed and gives him his blanket in one hand and teddy bear in the other.  
"Love you Ash."  
"Love you Mellie."

Once Amelia gets out of the shower, she starts to head downstairs to get some water, and possibly some ice cream, she never got dessert and thinks she deserves it. She stops about half way down the stairs when she hears arguing.  
"You're acting ridiculous Stiles!"  
"I am not ridiculous! He will be fine! He just has to catch up."  
"He has a fucking speech impediment! It's not going to get better without therapy!"  
"Derek, you're way too educated to be swearing like that."  
"And you're way too educated to be this stupid! I cannot believe you! Do you want him to get a bigger vocabulary? Do you want him to speak without a lisp?"  
"Yes of course I do! But I don't think forcing a four year old into therapy is answer!"  
"Why not? He's going to get bullied! it's better to start now then to wait until he's older. It's not getting better."

"I just think we should wait until he's a bit older."  
"He doesn't talk much now anyway and what he does talk, it's not correct."  
"Again, he's four years old Derek. His speech won't be perfect."  
"When Amelia was four-"  
"Don't bring her into this. They are two separate kids who are growing at different rates."  
"His rate is slow and I can't believe you don't see that."  
"I don't want him to think there is something wrong with him."

"There is something wrong with him!"  
"How can you say that? He's our son."  
"There is something wrong, but it can be fixed."  
"Let's just wait until next year, please."  
Stiles pleads. "I'm not going to argue about this with you anymore."

Amelia runs upstairs and crawls under her covers, and she doesn't realize she's crying until she buries her head under her pillow. She doesn't sleep that night.

The next few weeks are awkward. She's never noticed her dad's fighting before and the tension is unbearable. She hears them arguing at night sometimes. At dinner, she can tell neither of them want to say what they're thankful for. Dad always makes a comment about his family and Papa steadily says he's thankful for being a stay at home dad. They're not completely different, but just enough. There's no lingering touches and Amelia doesn't catch them making out anymore. It's terrifying. She knows people who have gone through divorce and it sounds horrible! Separate houses every other weekend and arguing.

She knows they wouldn't want her to worry, but that's all she does. She cries herself to sleep, when she can sleep. But mostly she sits under her covers and listens to Missing You by All Time Low and scrolls through tumblr. She follows a lot of depression and self harm blogs even though she knows that is super screwed up, but she likes it. She likes the pictures of crying girls and cuts and red. She loves red.

She gets her first D, like ever in her life, and she just doesn't feel anything. She doesn't feel like a failure, she just feels numb. And that's probably worse.  
Papa had made spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner and she's cutting her food into little bites and specifically not eating.  
"Alright Mellie, you can start." Dad says.  
"I don't want to."  
"What?"  
Stiles asks. "I don't want to do this stupid thing anymore!"  
"What do you mean? We've been doing this since you were a baby!"  
He exclaims. "Well I think it's stupid! Who cares what we're all thankful for? Certainly not me!"  
"Amelia Claudia Hale! I do not know what has gotten into you but this is not acceptable behavior!"  
"Fine! You want to hear something? I'm thankful that I got a D on my test so I won't be good enough to get into a college like you and I can just drop out and be done with school!"  
"Amelia! What has gotten into you?"  
Derek asks. "Ugh!" She shoves away from the table and runs up to her room. She slams her door and flops on her bed, crying into her pillow.

It's not long before there's a knock on the door.  
"Go away!" She screams.  
"Amelia? It's Papa. Can I please come in and talk?"  
"I don't want to."  
"Please?"  
"Fine."

Amelia stays face down in her bed, and she feels it sink in when he sits next to her. He runs a hand through her hair,  
"What's going on sweetheart?"  
She cries harder, and he rubs her back.  
"Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. I promise."  
"Are you and Dad going to be okay?" She asks, blinking up at him. He looks horrible. He has grey strands of hair scattered around, there's bags under his eyes and he hasn't shaved in a few days.  
"Sweetie-"  
"Answer me." She demands. When her father is quiet, she sits up and pushes him, "Answer me! Answer me!" She beats on his chest. "Are you getting a divorce?" He stares at her, "Answer me dammit!" She hits his chest as hard as she can. "Tell me!"  
"No." He finally chokes. "No." He grabs her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I promise you, we are not getting divorced. I promise." He says, eyes watering.  
"Swear?" She asks, wiping at her eyes.  
"I swear on my life." He closes his eyes, just as his tears fall and she buries her head in his chest.

The next week, when she gets home from school, both Dad and Papa are sitting at the counter.  
"Mellie?" Her dad asks.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something?" He sounds cautious.  
She sits down slowly,  
"Sure."  
"So, Papa and I want to have a date night tonight and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Ashton."  
"No problem. "  
"Are you sure?"  
Stiles asks. "Yeah."  
"You don't have a lot of homework?"  
"No Dad, it's fine."  
"Okay, well we were going to be gone until like nine. Is that okay?"  
"Stiles, she said it's fine." Papa says touching her dad's shoulder.  
"Okay, um we'll probably leave around five."  
"Sounds good."

Her dad's had given her money to order pizza and her and her and Ashton were sitting on the couch watching Blaise, when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll be right back Ash!"  
She heads to get the door, money in her hand and she flings it open, pausing. There, in front of her, is Mark James, senior baseball captain. She is wearing a cut up All Time Low tank top and boxer shorts! Shit!  
"Um, hey."  
"Hey, one medium pepperoni?"  
"That would be me."  
"Cool shirt. They rock."  
"I know right! I saw them in concert once and it was amazing, and I'm pretty sure they're coming back in May and-" She cuts herself off, "I'm rambling. Sorry."  
"It's fine. Hey you go to Hill don't you?"  
"Yeah, my name is Amelia."  
"Oh my god. Amelia Hale? You're the one who freaked out about gay sex!"

She blushes,  
"I did not freak out!"  
"You got suspended, I think a freak out lead to that."  
"Shut up."  
"I think it was great."  
"Really? I mean my dad's are gay so I kind of felt like it was my place to say something."  
"Oh okay. That's cool."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I've gotta go."  
"Oh yeah, of course." She hands him the money.  
"But ya know Amelia, I'm having a party on Saturday, it's at my parents cabin at Dux Lake. Ya know where that is? You should for sure come."  
She holds in a squeal," I would love to."

"He invited me to a party! A goddamn party Tami!"  
"Oh my god! We are so going! All of us! I am so fucking excited! This is great!"  
"I know I know! Mark invited me! Me! To a party!"  
"Party!" Ashton chirps, shoveling pizza in his mouth.  
"We only have three days to think about outfits! Oh my god!"

She's never lied to her parents before. She tells them she's sleeping at Tamra's, Tamra tells her parents she's sleeping at Julia's, Julia tells her parents she's sleeping at Zania's and Zania tells her parents she's sleeping at Amelia's. They get ready at Tamra's older sister Tanya's apartment on the edge of town. Tamra does all the girl's hair, straightening Julia's and curling Amelia's. Amelia does all the girl's makeup, winged eyeliner for Zania, smokey eye for Tamra, red lips for Julia and a smoky eye for herself. Julia dressed the girls, a long sleeved black velvet dress for Zania, short summer dress for herself, black shorts and a crop top for Tamra, and a skirt and crop top for Amelia.

The party is ridiculous. Hell the cabin is ridiculous. It's got two floors plus a basement and there's people everywhere. A guy hands them drinks as soon as they get in the doors and three red solo cups later, they're all trashed. Julia and Amelia had gotten separated from the other girls, and they were leaning against a wall.  
"I wanna dance!" Julie slurs.  
"I want to not puke! I am so drunk." She's never felt anything like it, she feels light and free and crazy but on the other end she feels like she's two seconds from barfing on the floor. She jolts when someone grabs her arm,  
"Amy! Hi!"  
"Mark, hey. This is my friend Julia."  
"Hey Julia." He nods at her. "Anyway, my dad just remodeled the deck. You wanna come see?"  
Amelia looks at Julia who nods,  
"Go ahead. Text me if you need me."

Amelia clings on Mark the whole way up the stairs to ensure she doesn't fall and he opens the door to a bedroom. There's a couple making out on the bed and he kicks them out, leading Amelia to the deck.  
"Isn't this awesome?"  
"Yeah, it really is." She slurs. She stares up at the moon and when she feels a tug on her arm, she looks at him. "What?"

He bends down and kisses her softly. It's her first kiss and she doesn't know what to think. But it doesn't  
really feel bad. She lets his tongue in her mouth and she realizes they're making out. He pushes her against the deck and his lips leave her mouth. She gasps in the cold air as he kisses down her neck, biting at a tender spot under her neck. She gasps and her hands fly to his head, tangling in his hair. He breaks away, hand sneaking down to rub at the strip of bare skin above her skirt,"You want to?"  
"What?" She asks, rubbing the sides of his face.  
"Fuck?"  
His blue eyes are wide, head cocked to the side.  
"Sure." She says, hands trembling. "But, the bed?"  
"Of course." He grabs her hand, "Come on."

She lets herself lie there a few extra moments, before she sits up and starts pulling on her clothes.  
"You don't have to go. You can always stay."  
"No, I really can't.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
His warm hand strokes down her back,  
"Hey. Look at me."  
She turns around and blushes when she sees he's still naked.  
"Give me your number." He unlocks his phone and hands it to her, slipping out of bed. She adds her number and the peace emoji and he comes back to the bed, handing her an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, "Put these on, it's gonna be cold."  
She nods and slips the clothes on. He pulls her close, kissing her one last time, she slips her tongue into his mouth first and he pulls away chuckling,  
"You're getting good at that Amy." She blushes at the nickname and pecks him again,  
"I've gotta go, call me." And she wiggles her little hips out of the room. 

The party is still in full swing and she texts her friends she's ready to go. Tamra is the only one who responds, and she says she'll meet her in the front of the house.  
"Hey girl!" Tamra shouts as she stumbles outside.  
"Hi!"  
"You look different. Why are you wearing that?" She asks slowly, looking Amelia up and down. "Oh, my god. You got fucked! You got fucked!"  
Amelia leans against the garage and smiles, "Yes I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the underage sex tag is because the two characters who have consensual sex are underage but the sex is not explicitly stated. warnings: speech impediment, marriage disagreements on a child's health, depression blogs on tumblr are mentioned, being numb and not feeling anything is mentioned, breakdowns, crying, divorce, sex with someone older though both under 18 and the sex is not described in detail! 
> 
> clarifications: when Mark calls Amelia, Amy he does know her name, it's just a nickname and both Derek and Stiles have PHDs, Stiles is a bio professor, Derek was an English/religious studies professor but now he's writing a novel!  
> tumblr: mickey-mousemilkovich


	3. Sophomore Year part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this keeps getting more and more wild, please head the new tags and there will be one more part to sophomore year. I finally have a little more of a solid plan for this fic and I'm quite excited. honestly stiles and Derek appear less and less cause Amelia needs to spiral before they come in more. This chapter wrote itself so please comment and kudos for more!!!  
> xx  
> t

Amelia's dads never found out that she lied, so she continues to do it. Wednesday is their date night, and she's happy they're making an effort so she watches Ashton and does the chores and tries to be in her room by the time they get home. Anywhere from three to four nights a week she says she's at her friends but she's really at Mark's.  
They hang out and do other stuff of course, like Amelia helps Mark with his college algebra or political science sometimes, or they watch a movie, but it always ends with them blasting loud music and quietly fucking in his bed while his mom is downstairs. She doesn't mind though, it doesn't hurt anymore and he's a good kisser, and he leaves hickies that are easily hideable, and he does try to make her come, but once he does he's pretty useless.  
She knows they're not dating, but he's cool to hang out with and he never kicks her out right after they have sex, preferring to cuddle with her and slowly suck hickies into her pale skin.  
"You seem pretty tense for someone who just got laid." he murmurs against her collarbone one afternoon.  
"I'm just worried about my dads."  
"Still?"  
"Yeah, they're having a weekly date night but I'm not sure if it's helping."  
"If they keep trying I'm sure it is. Didn't your dad promise they're not getting a divorce?"  
"Well yeah, but what if my other dad, Stiles, what if he wants one?"  
"He has two kids who he loves to death? Why would he want to put them through a divorce?"  
"I know but-"  
"I'm sure he's going to do whatever he can to make sure they stay together."  
"I know but-"  
He kisses her,  
"Stop worrying. Now I wanna try something." he gets up and moves down the bed, pressing one hand to her stomach and using the other to spread her legs, "Now relax." He says with a grin. 

Orgasms are the best thing on this earth. In the whole Milky Way probably. Amelia is telling Julia as much when there's a knock on her door, Amelia stutters out a goodbye and hops off the bed to get the door.  
"Hey." She says to her parents.  
"Can we come in and talk?" Papa asks.  
Her heart races,  
"Um sure." She sits in the chair at her computer desk and they sit on her bed.  
"Look, it's nothing bad." Her dad says.  
"It's just that, Wednesday's haven't really been date nights. We've been going to counseling." 

"Okay." She says slowly.  
"We've decided to put Ashton on speech therapy, but in order to do that we have to have an initial meeting in Surge County. We're going to go up Thursday and we'll probably be back Sunday morning. Now if you want to miss school and come that's fine, but we figured it might be nice for you to have some alone time. We're going to try to help Ashton and maybe work on ourselves as a couple away from the day to day grind, which is why we probably won't be back until Sunday." 

"Okay, that's fine, you'd let me stay alone?"  
"Yeah, you're going to be sixteen soon. I mean I'd feel better if your friend came over and stayed, but we'll leave you some money and you know how to cook-"  
"And you don't have enough friends to throw a party." Dad says winking at her.  
She sticks out her tongue,  
"Shush."  
"So yeah, how do you feel about that?"  
"I'd feel better if you let me stay home from school."  
"We'll see." Papa says. 

"So you've been awfully busy lately." Tamra remarks as Amelia slides into her seat in biology.  
"Yeah, you know I'm dealing with my dad's, and I have a paper due and I've been hanging with Mark."  
"Yeah you sure do that a lot."  
"What's your problem?"  
"Nothing."  
"No really, what's the deal?"  
"Everyone has shit going on and yet we still have time to text our so called friends."  
"Look I'm sorry, like I said I have a lot of family shit going on."  
"That doesn't stop you from fucking Mark every night of the week."  
Amelia glares,  
"You know what? Text me when you stop being a bitch."  
"How about you text me when you stop being such a slut!" Tamra says loudly.  
Amelia sinks down in her seat when she feels several people's eyes on her. 

"She had the nerve to call me a fucking slut Julia! A slut."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"I know, like, you don't think I am right?"  
"No. That's disgusting, and you can have as much sex as you want, you know that all I want is for you to be safe."  
"I know, I know."  
"I still think you want more than sex though."  
"We hang out and stuff, it's not just sex."  
"But you fuck every time you hang out."  
"It's just fun, okay?"  
"Yeah you keep telling yourself that."  
"You know what I will! So you wanna come over tomorrow?"  
"No, unlike you I actually have to attend school."  
"Friday?"  
"Yeah maybe I'll sleep over."  
"Yay! Okay, bye girl."  
"Bye." 

Amelia wakes up at six because she's a good kid and goes downstairs to check the list she knows her parents left for her. 

Mellie,  
since we know you're a good girl, we've called you in for the next two days- so go back to bed! There's leftovers in the fridge or we left money for takeout. Feel free to have a few friends over, as long as nothing is broken, you're good.  
have fun!  
love papa, dad and Ashton 

Tucked underneath the note is a $100 bill. Amelia squeals, but then heads back up to bed, it is entirely too early to be up if she doesn't have to go to school. 

When she wakes up its almost two in the afternoon. She takes her phone and laptop downstairs and wraps herself in a blanket on the couch, queuing up Netflix. She scrolls through tumblr, watches How to Get Away with Murder and eats chips for about three hours before she's bored. 

To: Markie Mark  
from: your number  
So my parents and brother are out of town all weekend.. 

To: your number  
From: Markie Mark  
No shit? 

To: Markie Mark  
from: your number  
No shit. bring booze. 

To: your number  
from: Markie Mark  
I'll be there after practice babe. 

Amelia has just finished curling her hair and applying makeup when the doorbell rings. She's still dressed in shorts and a tank top but that's fine because she doesn't plan on being dressed for long.  
"Hey." Mark greets her with a kiss. He's still wearing his baseball uniform, cheeks pink, hair matted to his head under his baseball cap.  
"Hey!" He hands her a plastic bag which she quickly realizes is full of booze and she goes to the kitchen to set it on the counter. "Oh yeah, you've never been in here before. I'll show you my room." 

She leads him upstairs and he drops his bag on her bed, pulling away gently when she tries to pull him into it,  
"I need to shower."  
"You want me to join you?"  
He moans, pulling her to him and kissing her firmly. They frantically tear at their clothes, almost slipping when they actually get in the shower. They make out more than they actually wash up and just as Mark is washing his hair, eyes closed, basking in Amelia's wet body against his, she sinks to her knees,  
"Oh god." Mark moans, eyes flying open. 

Her dad calls an hour later when they're in bed, All Time Low playing the background, passing a blunt,  
"Oh shit oh shit!" She says picking up her phone. "Do I sound high?"  
"Well your voice is raspy but I can't tell if it's because you're high or you were just sucking my dick." Mark says with a smirk, inhaling.  
She smacks his chest,  
"You're a dick."  
She hits answer,  
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey honey, what are you doing?"  
"Oh just hanging out with Julia."  
"Fun! Well we're just about to head to dinner, I just figured I'd check in."  
"Okay, well everything's fine."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too." 

As soon as she hangs up the phone Mark starts laughing,  
"You're such a horrible child."  
"Don't say that! I am not!"  
"You are. They think you're so innocent, but in reality, you're a naughty little girl." He nips at her neck and she curls into him,  
"Am I now?"  
"You are. My naughty little girl."  
She rolls her eyes,  
"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?"  
Mark flips her over, crawling on top of her, biting at her neck,  
"Spread your legs for me."  
She leaves him a hickey of her own when he stops suddenly, "Shit I forgot condoms."  
"It's fine." She says heavy lidded, blunt hanging from her mouth.  
"You sure?"  
She blows smoke out, one hand holding the blunt, the other scratching at his back,  
"Fuck me, come on." 

"That was amazing." He says collapsing on top of her.  
"It really was." She says as he curls a leg around her, hands on her stomach, mouth on her breast. It was nice not be so quiet, Mark grunting dirty talk in her ear, screaming as she came, it was nice. 

Eventually they move downstairs, ordering a couple pizzas and watching a movie, drinking mixed drinks.  
"You should be a bartender!" Amelia says loudly.  
"Should I?"  
"Yes this is yummy!  
"I think you're overestimating me Amy."  
"Am not." She kisses his cheek as the doorbell rings. Amy grabs the money and is halfway to the door when she remembers she has an alcoholic drink in her hand and is only dresses in underwear. "Shit." She mumbles, grabbing a blanket off the couch and wrapping it around herself. 

"Hey, I have a large pepperoni and a large sausage pizza."  
"Sounds right, here you go."  
"Oh ma'am I don't have change for a hundred."  
She stares at him, blinking slowly,  
"Oh. Okay. Mark!"  
He walks to the door, beer bottle in hand,  
"What?" She can't help but think how sexy he looks, hair mused, eyes still red and wide, mouth wet and slack, tan skin shining, treasure trail going for days- "What?" He asks again, giving her a knowing look.  
"He doesn't have change." She pouts.  
"Don't worry, I've got it." 

Once they set the pizza on the coffee table and start up a movie, Mark tears the blanket off and sits her on his lap, burying his face in her neck and she shoves a piece of pizza in her mouth.  
"What?" She asks, lips shiny with grease.  
"I don't like the way he was looking at you."  
"Well I was practically naked."  
"Exactly!"  
"Well there wasn't really a chance for me to get dressed."  
"I don't want him looking at what's mine."  
"Oh I'm yours now?" Amelia asks reaching for another piece of pizza.  
"Yes." Mark says sucking a hickey onto the curve of her shoulder.  
"Oh my god, you need to stop with that!" She mumbles, feigning at pushing him away. 

Amelia wakes up somehow in her bed, Mark curled against her back. Last night had been fun, all of yesterday had been fun. Mark was fun. And sweet and caring and funny and hot- she liked him too much. Way too much. She knew he didn't want to date and she was never going to ask him but she also wasn't ever going to sleep with anyone else. At least not while he wanted her. Hopefully that would be for longer. 

Mark had brought tons of weed and they are fucked up by three o'clock. After his morning blowie they'd gone through three blunts and almost a bottle of vodka, which is why when the doorbell rings, Amelia stumbles to it, confused. She at least has clothes on, though it is just Mark's t-shirt,  
"Hey? Julia oh my god!" 

Julia raises an eyebrow,  
"What's going- oh my god are you drunk?"  
"Ssh!" Amelia says pulling her in the house.  
"You're drunk! Oh my god. It's three in the afternoon. And you're naked! Who's- oh my god is Mark here? Did he sleep over last night? Oh my god he did, didn't he?"  
Amelia blinks at her,  
"You're talking too fast." She slurs.  
"You're an idiot! What if your dad's found out? What if something happens?"  
"Nothing's gonna happen." Amelia says, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Oh really? Is that what your little boyfriend tells you when he's fucking you? Oh wait you aren't even dating! And you ditch me for him?"  
"I'm not, I'm not ditching you! You can come over, he's gonna leave-"  
"And what am I going to do? Sit here and babysit your drunk ass? Grow up Amelia. And realize who your friends are." 

Amelia watches the door frame shake and she starts crying.  
"What's wrong?" Mark asks suddenly behind her.  
"You've gotta go. You have to leave right now!"  
"Why? Who was it? Your dad's?"  
Amelia shakes her head too fast, nausea running through her,  
"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick." And she runs to the bathroom, just barely making it. 

It's probably a combination of the alcohol, crying and the overall stress of the situation but she just keeps puking and sobbing. Mark holds her hair and rubs her back, and when she's finally done, she curls on the bathroom floor, her head throbbing.  
"I feel like I'm going to die."  
"Just relax." He says softly, "I'll be right back."  
He brings her s new shirt to change into, ties her hair up and gives her a glass of water with some Advil.  
"I want to brush my teeth." She whines, after taking the pills.  
"Your teeth are too sensitive, the acid stripped some enamel so they're going to be sore later, let me give you some mouth wash." 

A few minutes later, she's in bed, a cool wash cloth on her face, bucket on the floor, Mark rubbing her back.  
"You're really good at this." She says quietly.  
He swallows hard,  
"Um, my mom is an alcoholic. I've had to take care of her for a long time."  
Amelia tries to turn around, but Mark stills her,  
"Try to get some rest Amy."

She must sleep because when she wakes up its to her phone ringing,  
"Hello." She says groggily,  
"You're lucky your boyfriend is so convincing. I'm coming over in twenty minutes, you'd better be decent." Julia says before hanging up.  
Amelia sits up but Mark and all his stuff is gone. She checks her phone and realizes she has a text from him: 

to: your number  
from: Markie Mark  
I hope it's ok I went through your phone and got Julia's number. I hope you guys work it out. This time together has been fun tho.. just message me when you get a chance Amy (: 

When Julia pulls up in her driveway, Amelia jumps up from where she had been sitting on the porch,  
"Let's go get coffee."  
"It's seven at night."  
"So?"  
"Okay." Amelia says getting in the car, "Look-"  
"Let's just wait until we get there." 

They get to Starbucks and both order their usual, before sitting in a booth in the back. Julia takes a sip of her caramel macchiato,  
"Okay, listen. I know that you like Mark, a lot and we can talk about that more in a minute but I am your friend. And especially with the whole Tamara thing going on, do not push me away! I love you Amelia, I think we're super close and we have good times together but I'm not going to get ditched for a boy. That's shitty. So shitty. Don't invite me over when you want someone else there."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to feel that way, I was going to tell him to leave I was, but then I forgot. I'm sorry, I would never purposely ditch you. Ever. I'm sorry, I felt so horrible, I feel horrible. I love you too, you're my best friend." 

"It's fine, just don't make me feel like that again."  
"I won't, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Now let's talk about how Mark has a big fat crush on you."  
"What?"  
"He does! I mean he called me and kept telling me all these things about how you were so sorry and really upset, you kept crying and then you got sick and that he wasn't nearly as important as me and that he's pack off if I needed and all this shit."  
"What?" Amelia asks eyes wide.  
"Yes! He's as gone as you are."  
"No he's not." She mutters.  
"I'm telling you that he is. You need to talk to him."  
"I can't do that, it'd be weird."  
"You've literally had your mouth on each other's genitals. I think you can talk to each other." 

All day Sunday Amelia cleans the house and cooks. When her parents come home it's almost eight, and they look exhausted,  
"What happened?"  
"Oh nothing, we decided to explore a little more but then we hit really bad traffic on the way home."  
"So how did it go?"  
"It went great, they're really confident in the fact that Ashton can regain full speech control." Papa says excitedly.  
"That's great!"  
"It smells delicious in here, what is it?"  
"I made Swedish meatballs."  
"Oh sweetie, you didn't have to do that."  
"I know but I wanted to, I missed you guys."  
"I'm sorry honey but we already ate. I'll take some for lunch tomorrow though."  
"Me too!"  
"I'm about to go to sleep, I'm exhausted."  
"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." He kisses Amelia's forehead, "Night Mellie." 

Amelia isn't really in the mood to eat by herself so she texts Julia, but she doesn't answer. After awhile she texts Mark, maybe he can come over and they can talk. to: Markie Mark  
from: your number  
Heyy.. my dads are here but they're in bed. I made food and no ones here to eat it :( 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
Frozen pizza doesn't count as food my darling 

to: Markie Mark  
from: your number  
Hey ya jerk! they are homemade Swedish meatballs for your information 

to: your number  
from: Markie Mark  
can't go a day without touching balls huh? 

to: Markie Mark:  
from: your number  
see if yours get touched again within the next month! 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
ok ok! on my way 

When Mark knocks on the door, she runs to greet him,  
"Hey." She lets him in and shuts the door, turning around and gasping. "Oh my god, what in the hell happened to your face?"  
"Nothing." he says turning away.  
She grabs his chin, forcing him to look at her. There was a dark purple bruise around his eye and the bridge of his nose.  
"What happened Mark?"  
He sighs, pulling away from her and heading to the kitchen. She follows after him,  
"Mark, answer me."  
"Apparently my mom having a kid wasn't part of the deal to a new guy, he started smacking her, I started punching him and here I am." He says bitterly. 

"Mark." She says softly, reaching towards him.  
"I didn't come here for pity." He says backing away from her.  
"Then what did you come here for? Sex? Come on then. Let's go." She starts pulling her shirt off, voice dark. Mark grabs her arms, forcing her shirt down,  
"No of course not, I just," He sighs, rubbing at his eyes before hissing in pain, Amelia cringes, tears rising in her eyes before she can stop them.  
"Shit." He mutters, pulling her closer, "Come here Amy." he kisses her head, wrapping his arms around her, "I didn't want you to worry, but you know I have a hard time saying no to you. Goddammit I have a hard time saying no to you." 

They hug a little while longer before Amelia pulls away, forcing Mark to sit down. She gives him an ice pack for his eye and heats him up a plate of food and gets him a glass of coke.  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
"Well now I don't really have an appetite."  
He rolls his eyes,  
"Silly girl." He pulls her into his lap, giving her a bite of meatball and rice, "You have to eat or you'll waste away."  
She snorts, "I don't think I'm in any danger of wasting away."  
"Shut up, you're gorgeous. Now eat." And he gives her a bite of food. 

"So basically you hung out and didn't fuck for the first time ever?" Julia finishes.  
"Yep."  
"And you still don't think he likes you?"  
"He probably just-"  
"No, guys do not drive in the middle of the night to their fuck buddy's house to eat fucking dinner."  
"That is probably true."  
"So now can you please ask him out?"  
"No! Its weird!"  
"Again, mutual orgasms being exchanged- it's really not that weird."  
"Shut up. Anyway enough about my sex life, let's talk about you. Any romantic prospects?"  
"Well-"

"What? Who? Oh my god!"  
"There's this girl I met online, her name is Kira and she's amazing."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Julia says blushing.  
"Well tell me about her!"  
"Okay she's older, eighteen and she lives three hours away. She goes to college up there but she said she could try to visit me."  
"Oh my gosh that's awesome!"  
"She's just so nice and we like the same music, and the same books and she's really cool. She's out and her parents are really supportive and there's a bunch of groups for her to join at her school, I think that if I can get out of high school, I can make it."  
Amelia hugs Julia tight,  
"I'm sure you can too! And if you need somewhere for her to stay or for you guys to stay together, you can stay at my dads, it's no problem!"  
"Okay, I'll keep that in mind!"  
"Keep me updated, I wanna know about your little girlfriend."  
Julia throws a fry at her, but Amelia knows she's right. 

It's a week until Halloween, Tamra had officially decided that she was done with Julia and Amelia, and Kira was coming into town on Wednesday. Her parents had been more than happy to host a guest for the long weekend, and Julia. Since Halloween was on Friday, they were pretty sure they were going out almost every night, but it was still good that Kira hadn't had to get a hotel. 

"So what is Kira going to be?" Amelia asks, rifling through a row of costumes.  
"A black cat. A sexy black cat."  
"So you've gotta be sexy too."  
Julia scoffs,  
"You are! And I'm trying to get you laid so let's pick something."  
"I want something that's not forty fucking dollars." Julia complains, putting a maid costume back on the shelf.  
"Girl I can spot you."  
"No I don't wanna borrow money, I just want something cheap."  
"Alright, let me think." 

"I've got it!" Amelia says, taking a drink of her Starbucks.  
"What?"  
"Fishnets, a button down shirt and a cute bra! You can be a one night stand!"  
"That- is actually not a bad idea."  
"Yes! Oh my god I'm a genius!"  
"Yeah sure sure, don't get too excited. This is only one thing you've done right your whole life."  
Amelia slaps her,  
"Shut up!"

Amelia is too excited about her and Julia's costumes, they are both gonna get fuuuuckked. She's in the middle of texting Mark a picture of her costume she knows he'll love when someone shoves past her,  
"Watch it you dirty slut."  
"What the fuck did you just say to me?"  
"I said, dirty slut. If you're going to whore around, at least use protection."  
Amelia doesn't realize she's swinging until someone grabs her arm,  
"Calm down!" It's Jeffery Moore, a kid she's known since middle school.  
"I can't fucking calm down, did you hear what the bitch just said to me?"  
"I'd rather be a bitch than a dirty whore!" The girl calls, flouncing off.  
"Who was that?"  
"I don't know! That's the fucking point!" 

Amelia storms out of class, fighting off tears, she's not sad, she's just embarrassed and fucking pissed.  
'do you know why I'm a dirty slut?' she texts both Mark and Julia. Mark for obvious reasons, and Julia because she had big ears and if something was going around she had probably heard. 

to: your number  
from: Markie Mark  
where are you? 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
first floor hallway. do you know why I'm a dirty slut? 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
stay put, here I come. 

Amelia is pacing, arms crossed over her chest when Mark comes up the stairs,  
"Hey."  
"Don't fucking hey me Marcus fucking James! Who did you tell we've been fucking? Is that why I'm a dirty slut huh? Cause you had to tell your little buddies? And now I'm the slut and you're the man right? Of fucking course!" She says, hysterically.  
"No, Amy, of course not-"  
"Don't fucking call me that! And don't fucking touch me! My reputation is ruined and it's all your fault! You stupid fuck boy! I thought you were different but you're just like-"  
"Don't you dare! It wasn't me." 

"What?"  
"I didn't tell anyone shit. I promise. It's just-"  
"What?"  
"Well I heard today that you have chlamydia."  
"What?" She screeches, "What the flying fuck?"  
Mark looks at her, blue eyes wide, mix of hurt and embarrassment,  
"Have you, have you been sleeping with other guys? I mean why would you let me not use a condom if you're sleeping around? I mean that's not," He swallows hard, "That's not cool Amelia."  
Her head snaps up,  
"Are you kidding me? You actually think I'm fucking other guys? Are you fucking other girls Mark? Because that's certainly the only way I'd get anything! I haven't, how dare you? It's just you, I've never done anything with anyone except for you, so don't you accuse me-" Her voice cracks and a tear finally falls.

"Hey," Mark wraps his arms around her, "Sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you, I should have known it's just a stupid rumor. I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry baby, please don't cry."  
"I, I, I don't have it I swear."  
"I know you don't, I'm sorry."  
"I've only slept with you, I" She sniffles, "Have you?"  
"No, no. Ever since that first night, it's just been you."  
"I wanna be exclusive." She blurts, "I don't want this to actually happen."  
"That's fine," He agrees immediately, kissing her head.  
"Exclusive like dating. I want to publicly date."  
"That's fine." Mark says, rubbing her back.  
"Even though the whole school thinks I have chlamydia?"  
"Fuck the whole school." He says, kissing her softly.  
"Well that is a good way to get chlamydia." she hiccups.  
He laughs, kissing her forehead,  
"Let's get out of here."

Amelia struts into school the next day with blood red lipstick on and Mark's baseball jersey. No one says anything when her and Julia sit at the table with Mark's baseball buddies, and he walks her to all her classes,  
"I think I can get used to all this boyfriend stuff." she says outside the door of her English class.  
"Me too." he gives her a quick kiss and heads to his own class. 

to: Markie Mark  
from: your number  
since we're dating now does this mean we get to wear matching costumes? 

from Markie Mark  
to: your number  
no.. I rather liked that costume you sent me last night 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
yeah but do you want all your friends to like me in it? 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
only if I get to watch (; 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
jk you're mine!!!!!! 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
yeah the pound of concealer on my neck really made me see that! 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
shut up :/ 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
you fucking bit me Marcus! 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
I was trying to be quiet! 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
I know my pussy is good but damn! 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
aren't you in class?! pay attention! 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
why? getting turned on? 

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
enough! you'd better stop 

from: your number  
to: Markie Mark  
what are you gonna do if I don't? Spank me?

from: Markie Mark  
to: your number  
AMELIA!


End file.
